Poems from the Heart
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: A series of poems on each of the characters from the series.
1. Gil, My Servant and Friend

**Okay I have been writing really random stories these few days but this will be the very first poem I ever posted so please bear with me if it sound really odd. I don't own the** **characters. They belong to Jun Michozuki sensei!**

One beautiful day,

In a garden far away,

To leave my sorrows behind,

I walked down a path not mine.

As I stared in the distance,

I saw a puff in an instance,

Trailing in a long line,

Beckoning me by my curious mind.

He sat there quietly,

Puffing ever so happily,

But when he turned to look at me,

He dropped it and looked embarrassingly.

I smiled as I sat down,

Watching as he tried to set it down,

When he failed I pulled it out,

Stuffing it into his mouth.

How he reacted,

I never thought he would be so elated,

To see a chocolate stick in his mouth,

The first gift from his master in nearly a month.

"Go on," I say,

"Its chocolate!" he says,

"It will help you now," I smiled.

"Thanks, Oz," he said as he frowned.

He was a small thing,

Sad but smiling,

He was so afraid of cats,

I never let him go out of gags.

"Come on, young master," he would always plead,

"Not yet, Gil," I would grin,

Never would I let him out of my sight,

This faithful servant of mine.

"Gil," I whispered sadly,

His beautiful eyes staring deeply,

A twisted smile on his face,

A cruel twist in his fate.

"Go on," I whispered,

His hand ever so shuddered,

"Master," he said,

"Sorry," I whispered.

I held the gun at my head,

Never wary of my fate,

Cursed for my birth,

Was what lead me to this path.

I smiled as he yelled,

Never faltered as I pulled,

A shot filled the air,

Shattering the very air.

He sobbed as he held me,

"Master," he kept on whispering,

"There there Gil," I said to him softly,

"I am home," I smiled.

How I stared,

The cruel fate with Alice I shared,

Our very existence is for naught,

I hope it wasn't at all.

As time passed by,

Everyone had to say goodbye,

But one day we just appeared,

To Gilbert who said "Welcome home".

 **Okay hope you guys enjoyed this little poem and hope to hear you guys soon!**

 **All comments are really welcomed and appreciated!**


	2. Oz, My Master and Friend

**Well I always loved the friendship between Gila and Oz and when I came to the end of the manga, I was so close to tears when they were parted. Omg please my soul can't take this any longer! Gil is my favourite character in the series and he is just the ultimate sweetheart and friend. I don't own the characters. They belong to Jun Mochizuki sensei!**

Young master

Where have you gone

Leaving me alone

To fend for my own soul.

Sorry young master

I have failed you and your family

Taken under the Nightrays wing

I have betrayed somewhat my own kin.

Oh young master

I have done a terrible thing

Break told me to do so

And it got hooked to my soul.

The puff of smoke rising from my lips

I tried to take back the kiss

The kiss that left me bare

To take my lungs from my care.

The scene was dark in the room

A twosome had a tea for two

I waited in the shadows searching for you

When you did appear I broke to two.

Oh how things have changed

But you haven't at all changed

Your kind smile and encouraging words

Pierced my soul and my broken world.

Forgive me young master

I fell prey once more

My gun trained to your head

No matter how I begged to be freed.

No don't be sad

You said to me as I stared

You did something that scared me there

When you pulled the trigger at your head.

Now I don't know why

Whether you are my master or not mine

My memories are becoming but a jumble

With only myself to confirm my thoughts.

No this can't be right

As I stared at my fallen master's head

No no I belong to you young master

Oz Versaillus, not to Glen Baskerville.

Then I remembered who I was

Of what I did until that fateful night

When hundreds died and Sablier sank

My master fell by your hands.

Now I know who I am

The faithful servant of Glen

But deep down I knew that now

I am truly your servant, young master.

Please don't go

I need you while you may not

Don't go where I can't reach you

Away from my eyes and tears.

As you told me not to cry

I did the same I didn't care

Not like this, not any more

Can my heart take this bitter morn.

A hundred years passed

I waited ever so long

When I finally saw your face

I welcomed you, my master and friend.

 **Well dammit we seriously need a sequel here!**

 **All comments are welcomed !**


	3. Alice, Sister and Friend

**Ok I have one hell of a headache from doing work so how to feel better? Write a fanfic! I always thought Alice was an interesting character and when I read the manga and uncovered more about her past, it just made me like her more and more. Plus she shares the same voice actor as Saber from the fate series so its pretty cool. I don't own the** **characters. They belong to Jun Mochizuki sensei!**

I awoke in darkness

So cold and alone

But then I felt her presence

Making me more at home.

The sky was so bright

I don't know where I was

As the people around me stared in awe

Like I was something from long ago.

Oh Glen was such a man

He visits me all the time

Sometimes I wonder why he does

When I seem to make him so sad.

There is this blonde guy then

He makes me mad every now and then

I just have an uneasy feeling among him

Despite all the light surrounding him.

There is little Oz

This small black rabbit of mine

How cute he is all right

Always in my arms and side all the time.

No don't go Oz!

I need you right now

No don't go do that

You are going to make me regret.

Oh Jack you're such a liar

You made Oz do such terrible things

Now to seal the bridge between us

I shall take myself to the Abyss.

I felt the pain

Although it lasted a while

The tear of fabric and through flesh

Piercing my heart where it laid to rest.

I could hear his cries

Begging me to stay alive

No I told myself

It would be better to let him cry.

I wanted to forget it all

The pain and terror of the world

Shatter my memories I told my sister

So that I may be ever but sweeter.

Now I wander the darkness

Unknown of what to do

I have lost everything now

All except someone I thought I knew.

When I saw him roam

I felt my lip curl ever so

I will get out of here now

By the help of this boy who stepped into my world.

Oh the glory of meat

Its succulent feeling in my mouth

I can eat it all day if it weren't for Gil

The stubborn Raven who would not leave me be.

All the adventures we ever had

It has never been so fun

But as time passed so did the fun

To be replaced with a terror from afar.

I remembered what happened now

Of the past in Sablier's glory

Now I wonder if it was alright now

To put a lid to all that time.

As I watched Oz fight

I cannot stand it whilst I stared

I had to make this right here and now

To prevent it from happening again.

As I watched my sister go

I thought to myself what had I done?

But as she said "Thank you, Alice."

I felt I was at peace right now.

But when the time came for me and Oz to go

Gil shouted for us to stay

As he shouted for his master to not leave him

I felt my heart tear from the pain.

Now we stand in this courtyard

Unknown of where we are as we danced

But as the raven afar saw us running

He embraced us as we fell into his care.

 **Man hope this isn't too cheesy or whatever... I'm planning to do one on Jack or Oswald next so stay tuned!**

 **All comments are highly welcomed and appreciated!**


	4. Jack, Ruler of Hearts

**Okay I have been having a pretty bad week so far so I'm just trying to relief myself through writing these poems which really help me to calm I did managed to watch a live screening for Alice in Wonderland play and it was really amazing despite the fact I never watched ballet for two hours in a row before so it really was something! I don't own the characters. They belong to Jun Mochizuki sensei!**

I live in a cruel world

A very cruel one indeed

My poor mother has gone

Leaving me all alone.

I clutched the chain on my wrist

My heart splitting as I imagined

Driving the knife into his heart

The one who took my mother's mind.

Then I gazed up into the sky

As a voice filled the air

When I looked I saw ruby eyes

Staring at me with such a wide smile.

"Lacie," she said when I asked

Oh what a lovely name, I thought

But as she danced in rain made of blood

She was more beautiful still.

When the day came for her to go

I felt my heart go with her

As she was dropped into the Abyss

I felt my heart drop into the darkness.

Then I saw someone in the courtyard

Dancing around in a familiar fashion

As I stared in awe at her new creation

A little girl who gave me a similar reaction.

Oh how I miss you Lacie

Your sweet song and words

Alice isn't the same as you though

For she hates me with all her soul.

Now I shall bring it to you

The world you hold so dear

No one shall be spared from this final act

The Tragedy of Sablier shall be enacted.

How I laughed as I thought of your face

How you would be given this world at your feet

I don't care what becomes of me now

So long as you stay with me here forevermore.

Oh things didn't go well

I've been put in a curse

Unable to return to the 100 year cycle

I shall continue an endless deathless cycle.

How I feel my heart shattering

My soul slowly crumbling to pieces

All for the sake for the one I loved

Or was it truly even love, I wonder?

I shall close my mind now

Of what remaining memories I may have

I shall go to slumber for now

Until you once again call for me.

This young man who inhabits me now

Oh he is really something

The way he loves really makes me wonder

Was it possible for a chain to do it either?

Give me my body back, young Oz

I need it now I'm afraid

I have to return to my Lacie now

To prepare for my final fate.

Oh how I have missed you

I wish to join arms with you

Keep me in your embrace my love

As we sink into the Abyss forevermore.


	5. Oswald, Protector

**I always found Oswald to be a mysterious person and in the anime I really wished he played a bigger role in it. What happened to him was so sad and it made my heart break when I read the manga about the whole Tragedy of Sablier not being his fault but it was blamed on him anyway. I don't own the** **characters.**

Oh my dear sister

Forgive me as your older brother

For to fulfill my role as Glen

I have to send you to the Abyss.

Hearing your voice in the air

Your soft hair in my hands

Seeing you happy as can be

More than I could ever be.

When the day came to send you away

I felt my heart break to pieces

For I couldn't tell Jack what had happened

For he would stop you from going.

Years passed since you have left this world

But one day your little one appeared

Her face and style just like yours

But she can never truly be you.

How my heart ached to see you again

My dear sister bound in twisted fate

Your red eyes symbolizing your power

Something that should never be uttered.

There are two young boys now

One is gold and the other dark

One of them reminds me of you

His own red eyes mirroring yours.

As we prepared for the ceremony of Glen

I felt something bad was upon us

For that very night the tragedy occurred

Where there was a great bloody massacre.

How I wished I could turn back time

To see this problem before it began

Jack who loved you with all his heart

Tried to send the world to the dark.

As I battled him for long

I felt his sword connect with me

As I staggered shouting for Alice

I felt my head severing from my body.

Years passed before I gained my consciousness

Through a young boy who was ever so unlucky

For he had been chosen to be the next Glenn

At the price of his best friend.

Leo was a stubborn one

Never wanting to let me be

For I had taken over him

To settle the score between Jack and me.

As I felt my strength fade away

I could feel the others standing around me

The Glen who failed to protect the world

But now I am crumbling into nothingness.

Oh Jack Versaillus

What did I do for you to be like this?

You only wanted my sister's heart

For she gave you a heart of your own.

As I felt my soul crumble away

I looked at Leo anyway

Telling him to protect those he loved dear

I faded away to my beloved sister's arms.

Now I shall rest in peace

Take care of the world for me please

For I have used up all my strength

I shall rest in slumber for all eternity.


	6. Elliot, Valiant to the End

**Elliot was a mysterious character to me and personally I thought he was really cool until what happened to him in the end. I wished he could have been a major character in the series and he was the catalyst to make Leo become Glen but still... that didn't have to happen! Trying to study and ended up listening to music from Pandora hearts made me want to write this. I don't own the** **characters.**

Born into the disgraced family of Nightray

I was one of the few sons of the Duke

A sister who likes to be with me

Our family torn apart when tragedy struck.

When my two elder brothers were slain

My mother without a doubt went insane

Left the two of us without a word

She left the world to one of another.

My father didn't bother about me

But my sister did keep me company

I couldn't understand why did this all happen

But in my heart I felt anger to my adopted brothers.

I don't understand why Father had adopted two more sons

One with eyes like twin suns, the other with eyes like gold

On the night where the tragedy happened

I blamed Gilbert for all that happened.

One day when I was in Sablier

Amongst the ruins of a great city that once stood proud

I met a young boy named Leo

Not knowing why I took him home.

He soon became my valet and friend

One who followed me to the bitter end

No matter what I would always trust him

Even though he may never well trust himself.

We went to school together

Me as the student and he as my valet

Staying in the library all day to read and study

In the music room to drown our sorrows.

As my fingers moved across the keys

My mind was taken into another world

The music soft in my ears

Until the door slammed open to reveal a young boy.

I never expected to see Gil again

Who brought with him a young golden haired boy

He claimed that he was his master of old

And that made me want to strike him so.

As I yelled how he could betray our family

The other boy tried to break the fight

As I stomped away I felt nothing but anger

Wondering how did this all come to pass.

Then the day came when it all began

But not for me where it all came to an end

The day where I went for a ball

Together with Leo it would be my last.

As I stood at the steps

I stared at the headless body of my dear sister

As I stared at my bloodstained hands

I couldn't fathomed what had just happened.

As I was told the truth about myself

Something that has been embedded in me

A fierce chain that I didn't know I had

When I went to the chasm I was forbidden to go.

I screamed of the deeds I had done

I was the one who murdered my family

As I lifted the sword to kill the beast

I stabbed myself to end the tragedy.

As I felt the life drain from me

I stared at my close friend

Wishing him all the best

To continue smiling and to never cry.

Oh how the house of Nightray has fallen

I never thought this day would come

For its sons and daughters are all but gone

The house of Nightray is but no more.

 **Ave atque vale, Elliot Nightray. Your life will not be in vain, nor will it ever be.**

 **Just a Shadowhunter saying that I like to add when this happens. Hopefully this didn't spoiler anyone!**


End file.
